


Jetpoison time babey

by sera_wasnever



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Party Poison, Sharing a Bed, idk how to write don't judge me, very short lil thing but I'm being dumb and posting stuff because it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera_wasnever/pseuds/sera_wasnever
Summary: ooops.... looks like Jet and Party are gonna share a bed... woe is them... they will never understand how awkward this is for the other because the feeling definitely can't be mutual....oneshot for prompt: "there's only one bed..."Party's a big ol' gay mess and Jet's a bit more sensible but also Very Dumb





	Jetpoison time babey

**Author's Note:**

> who ISN'T a sucker for some good old fashioned bed sharing and pining??

“There’s only one bed…”

“C’mon man, it sure beats sleeping in the trans am,” Jet laughed, mercifully oblivious to just how flustered Party had gotten.

They’d been driving all day, and they still hadn’t caught up with the others. And now, just as Party was thinking they couldn’t take one more second of being alone with Jet, this happened.

Destroya, they were dumb. Why – just why – did they let themself develop a crush on Jet, of all people. He was one of their closest friends, probably the best person they knew, and just so damn nice it was infuriating. They couldn’t afford to jeopardise this relationship, not ever. Must. Suppress. Feelings.

An increasingly difficult task, as they found themselves squished up close to Jet on a shitty single bed, turned away so that he couldn’t see that their face had gone the same colour as their hair. Ughhh.

Jet was squirming around, trying to get comfy, whilst Party lay stock still, eyes fixed on the wall, concentrating so hard that they almost didn’t notice Jet turning to face them and shuffling closer. Almost.

“Um,”- Party was certain Jet must have been able to feel the heat radiating off their face –“ what are you doing?”

“…It’s cold,” Jet sounded strangely quiet.Could he be embarrassed? No. Impossible. They were projecting. “And there’s no room on this tiny freaking bed.” Ah, back to normal.

“Haha… Right”

Jet shifted, propping his head up to try and catch a glimpse of Poison’s face, which they were stubbornly burying in the pillow.

“Hey… You alright?”

_No!_ Party thought, _Not with your fucking breath on my neck and hair falling in my face and this stupid mattress dipping and making me almost fall into you, and fuck that would be perfect, but-_

“What? I’m fine.” Party’s voice was unusually sharp, though muffled in the pillow.

Jet sighed, (softly?) and lay back down.

“Well, g’night”

***

At some point in the early morning, Jet Star woke up, although it took him a while to realise he was actually awake. Party had rolled over in their sleep and was curled into Jet’s chest, their face the picture of contentment, more relaxed than Jet had ever seen them. Jet didn’t dare move – afraid of waking them, yes – but also afraid he’d give in to the sudden urge to lean down and kiss their forehead. The proud leader of the killjoys would not appreciate that one bit, he was sure.

He realised his arm was draped over Party’s waist. Should he move? Or would that wake them. Was it weird of him though? Yes, it was an accident, and yeah they were cool with platonic touching, but did him wanting it to be more make it weird?

“I really am hopeless huh,” He muttered, and closed his eyes.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

No. Too much. He had to tell them. Get it off his chest. No more of this feeling guilty for any moment of intimacy. He would tell them, and then they could be freaked out and avoid him until they both got over it, however long that took

Party sighed in their sleep and snuggled closer.

Tomorrow.


End file.
